


Cherry Blossom

by COTZO



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 22:04:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14506428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/COTZO/pseuds/COTZO
Summary: While exchanging images with my friend Paula, she gave me this https://ro.pinterest.com/pin/855261785460367842/ and I instantly had an idea. Hope you enjoy!





	Cherry Blossom

**Author's Note:**

> While exchanging images with my friend Paula, she gave me this https://ro.pinterest.com/pin/855261785460367842/ and I instantly had an idea. Hope you enjoy!

Something was very wrong with the marimo. Oh no Sanji was not talking about the big ass cut from the man’s left eye, or the mass of muscles he put in his 2 years apart, but something else. Even though those were some big changes, it suited him. The cut gave the man an even bigger dangerous air than before and he always had big muscles, always bigger than him, not that he looked often at the man or something, but it was a small crew and you couldn’t help but notice even the smallest of details. So no, his appearance change was not the weird thing, but the way the man acted. Sanji was smoking a cigarette when he realized the change. No more white shirts and no more training without a shirt. It seemed impossible but … yes this was a thing to be noticed. In that moment Zoro was training outside, but he had a black (?), dark blue (?) shirt on him. I was very hot outside, Nami said that they were approaching a Summer island, and the bullhead was sweating like hell but he let his shirt on. Oh well it was not his business, he had supper ton prepare so when he finished his smoke he entered in the kitchen. The meat was marinated, he had to wash the vegetables and cut them. He had to male something light. Maybe a vegetable sour soup and a salad with chicken steak, or maybe a squash and beans soup, mashed potatoes and pig or … For once he could not concentrate. He knew Zoro had no limits and he will faint from dehydration if he did not stop and drink some liquids. He always had a hotter body temperature then the rest, and he knew that because he got lost once on a Winter island and Sanji had to search for him, but he almost froze till he found the damn marimo so when he did he did no think for a second accepting Zoro’s offer to heat him up. It seems the only solution the swordsman found was putting his freezing hands on his stomach, under his shirt, and it was really hot. Not waiting another moment he took a big jug of water, added a few ice cubes and a little bit of lemon and got out of the kitchen where the swordsman was already panting.   
“You bullheaded, dumbass marimo! What the fuck are you doing, are you trying to faint on the deck so the girls will get worried?”  
“What the fuck shit cook?”  
“Drink and shut the fuck up, you look like dried seaweed.”  
“Oh, thanks…”  
“Yeah, yeah, sure. I don’t want you to scare the girls.”  
He drank all the water in a few gulps and cleaned his mouth with his hand.  
The cook got an idea to test his theory.  
“Give me the shirt, I have to go put some clothes for washing.” Sanji said and tried to grab Zoro by the hem of the shirt.  
“NO!” Zoro yelled and got back a few paces.   
“What the fuck?”  
“Ah …. I …. I’ll go wash and leave the shirt there.”  
“Wow the seaweed is washing even though it has not been a week yet.”  
“Yeah, yeah.”  
Sanji was right something was definitely wrong. But what? Was he injured? He had to see, but how?

 

The answer came the next day when Zoro had to jump after their captain in the water and save him from drowning. When they were both on Thousand Sunny he caught a glimpse of Zoro wanting to throw his shirt off and lift it till his neck, but he changed him mind, or maybe he remembered something, because his face was turned into a big grimace and looked around as if checking his crewmates. Sanji pretended to scream at Luffy.  
Getting into his kitchen, he started thinking again. His front looked ok, ok more than ok but that is not the problem here. There were no new wounds, no bleeding, no nothing. Yeah, he looked so much better, the man’s chest and abdomen were almost sculptured. Gahhhh he stayed 2 years too much on that Okama island, he was not like that! What the fuck was he really thinking at Zoro like that? It seems that he was. Sanji smacked his face with both hands. This could not be happening.  
“Oi, what the fuck are you doing? At least let me, I hit harder than you with those weak hands.”  
And of course the moment he realized he was …. ogling the man, he appeared in his kitchen.   
“What the fuck do you want, dumbass?”  
“Mmm, just thirsty.”  
“Water.”  
“Yeah, yeah, no drinks when sunflower’s around.”  
“What? Who the fuck is a sunflower?”  
“The one who asks.”  
The man got water from the sink and drank it with pleasure.  
“Look here you, it is not a problem that you are green, hell marimos are national treasure, and even algae have their uses that does not mean everyone belongs to your specie. So get the fuck out of my kitchen if you don’t want to get beaten.”  
“Try me cook!”  
And so it began. Truth be told he really missed their fights this two years. It was a mean to eliminate the stress and the tension, it was a way they both kept one another on their toes ready anytime to spring, and maybe if he did that with Zoro on those two years, he would not get caught and dress like a woman. But let the past in the past and think about the present. He was going to show that bullhead that he was not the only one that improved. He was also better, quicker, and the moment they meet in the fight, they both smiled like two crazy people.   
But too fast all was over with Nami punching them both.  
“Zoro if you don’t behave I will raise your debt!”  
“Grrr.”  
“Sanji…”  
“Yes Namiswaaan!”  
“Che!”  
“What the fuck asshole? Do you have a problem?”  
“Yes I have one!”  
Another two bumps in their heads made them quiet down. Zoro went to Nami’s oranges to take a nap and Sanji gushed over the girls while he served them their drinks. Same old, same old. Just that he was not feeling it. He was really curious about the marimo, and if he thought well the sunflower was not even an insult. His mother thought him the beauty of the flowers, and even though she was sick, she always smiled when he got her flowers and when he cooked for her. So he treasured this two things, bringing the girls flowers as often as he could. Robin liked lilies and Nami roses. But once in a while he brought flowers for the kitchen, you could say for himself. He liked field flowers, he treasured sunflowers and he adored cherry blossom flowers. So after he calmed down from the fight, he started to cook without thinking much at what he was doing, because his thought was at the marimo and his unusual behavior. He tried to remember the men’s chest after he got out of the water and it all seemed ok. That meant it was back. Fuck! He stopped from cutting an onion, shocked. It couldn’t be, Zoro told him once that it was the greatest of shames for a swordsman to have a wound on his back. Mihawk? No! He was also a swordsman.   
Finishing the food, he called all at the table and watched carefully for strange behavior from Zoro. But everything seemed alright. It was getting Sanji crazy.

The next day they arrived at a little, deserted, Summer island. Everybody had their job, getting food, medicinal plants and wood for that night’s party. Everyone was happy, eating and drinking, it was hot outside so everybody decided to sleep outside. Sanji was wasted, he missed them so much, missed drinking and partying without a care in the world. And speaking about worries, were was the marimo? He drank a lot like always but he was not there with the others, sleeping and snoring. Sanji got mad, so mad! Why the fuck did he care, why did he have to observe every little gesture, every muscle, every smirk? Why the fuck was he so obsessed with the marimo suddenly?   
Not even thinking he went into the boys cabin and found Zoro fast asleep. He slammed the door hard and locked it. Zoro woke up and hurried his hand to his swords, he was just about to let them go when he saw the blond but then something in his look had him pinned in the place.   
“What the fuck asshole, I was sleeping here!”  
“Undress!”  
“WHAT???”  
“You heard me! Get that damn T-shirt off!”  
“No, why should I? Have you gone crazy?”  
“Marimo, I am so sick and tired of this! I am tired to obsess of you because something changed and I can feel it but I don’t know what it is! I AM SO TIRED OF WORRING BECAUSE OF YOU!”  
“Then don’t asshole. No one asked you too. Besides, nothing changed. I am still me so go sleep!”  
“You are not getting rid of me so easily!” Two steps was all it took for Sanji to get to Zoro and catch his shirt in his hands. “If you don’t do it, then I will.”  
He looked at Zoro and the man was scared to death. Zoro, scared. What the fuck could be that bad?  
“No, no, cook stop!”  
“Zoro don’t make me rip it because I will.”  
“Sanji…”  
What the fuck? He was saying his name now? That almost never happened.  
“Zoro … please!”  
“No, I can’t!”  
“Come on, it’s just me here. No one will see. It will be just between you and me. Do you really hate me that much?”  
“Fuck cook, I don’t hate you at all.”  
“If you don’t hate me, and I don’t hate you, and we are nakama … “  
“I really can’t. It’s so embarrassing!”  
“Come on marimo! Please trust me. I just want to see if you are not hurt and I will leave you alone.”  
“You will not believe me if I say it is not a wound, no?”  
“No, I have to see.”  
“You have to swear you will not tell a soul.”  
“I solemnly swear I won’t tell a soul! Now turn around. “  
Zoro sat on the bed on his stomach, with his hands under his face and clenching the pillow almost ripping it. Sanji lift up his shirt little by little fearing what he could find there but it was so far from the truth.   
“You can laugh now, I know it’s girly as hell.”  
“Why the fuck would I laugh? Can I touch you?”  
“You are not laughing? Why? And touch me? What the…?”  
“Ok stop! Zoro it is beautifull!”  
“Beu… What???”  
“Oh shut the fuck up!” What Sanji found was a treasure. His beloved cherry blossom flowers on the marimo’s back, as if taken by the wind. He saw girls having tattoos on their back but none looked as good and sexy as him. He put one finger on the other’s back and trailed the twig from low to up. He saw Zoro’s skin hair lifting up but said nothing.   
“I didn’t know you were the type.” He said almost whispering. It was an important moment. Sanji realized that he wanted to know more, he wanted to kiss those flying petals, but Zoro was a guy so could he?   
“I am not. Perona got me really drunk one night, like dead drunk and tattooed me.”  
“Why the fuck do you hide it?”  
“Hiding it aside how did you notice?”  
Could he say it? Was he ok with it? Will Zoro be ok? Oh screw it!  
“I was looking at you and saw something was amiss.”  
Zoro tried to lift himself from the bed but Sanji hold him down.   
“Please let me look a little more.”  
“Sanji, why were you looking at me?”  
“Well I missed you all.”  
“And …?”  
“And it was pretty normal to look at you all.”  
“But why were you looking at me?”  
Before answering, before finding his words, he did something that he never thought he was ok with, he kissed Zoro’s back, on one of the petals. Zoro looked shocked but didn’t get up. Just looked at the cook with big, amazed and even a little scared eyes.   
“Sanji…?”  
“I like it a lot.”   
“So much that you had to kiss it? Cook I am no woman.”  
“I noticed. I also noticed that you are also watching me. I know that you sacrificed yourself for me. Do you know these are my favorites?”  
“Yes. I also noticed…”  
They looked for a moment at each other, trying the waters, but the fire was so hot that it burned through flesh, through bone and got to the soul. They could not say if it was one or the other that closed the distance and kissed but they were on the same page. They wanted it, mouths clashing, lips sucked, tongues lapping at each other and sending shivers all over.   
“Please stop me now cook or else I won’t be able to hold. I am no woman and you are drunk. Please stop it now and don’t hate me tomorrow.”  
“Zoro, look at me! I want this as bad as you do. All this 2 years all I could think was how you would have laughed at me, or how you would behave or ... You were the one that kept me sane. Zoro, I want you!”  
With a grunt that seemed to came from the bottom of his heart, Zoro jumped Sanji, kissing him, touching, embracing and undressing him.   
“Fuck I want this for so long! I want you Sanji!”  
“I want you too Zoro!”  
They touched each other and kissed till they had no air. They were both hot and bothered.   
“Want me to stop cook?”  
“I told you no!”  
“Not all, just not the final step maybe. We are both drunk and …”  
“Zoro, fuck me!”  
If Zoro was not hard enough till now, he got as hard as rock and his head was slicked. His kissed Sanji’s body limb by limb, sucking and licking until he made the blond sob with want. His member was hot and lean, hard and slick, and seemed the best thing he could taste. Zoro got his tongue on the head and Sanji almost yelled. It was so good! Licking it again, he went from the base to the head and lapping at the liquid there. Zoro felt a hand gripping his hair and pulling.   
“Zoro do it already!”  
“Did you ever did something like this with a man?”  
“Yes, I had my chances with some customers when I was at the Baratie so I know what it’s next. Do you have …?”  
“Yes, even though I thought I will never use it.”  
“Well, never say never.” Sanji said and chuckled. Zoro was nervous and it was a lovely sight. He was cute. Oh my God he really was cute. Not stopping any more, he dragged him up and kissed him hard. He was happy and wanting and … he wanted it all!   
“Zoro come on!”  
He didn’t say it all that he felt a slicked finger touching his dick from head to base, balls were played with and then advancing were it was needed, easily probing. The blond was feeling it all and Zoro relaxed also. He wanted this so much but he didn’t want to hurt. So he accorded all the attention the cook needed, till the moment he was thrown on the bed. Was Sanji angry…? But why?   
No, Sanji was not angry but he wanted it so bad and the swordsman was taking it so slow that he felt his brain melt. He straddled Zoro and hold himself on the other’s dick. Oh fuck he was hard and thick and perfect. It hurt a little but it was them, hurting and liking and bad but so good! They went at it for hours, and it was the best experience ever. Before falling asleep Sanji had an idea.  
“Zoro, do you think tomorrow I will see flowers?”  
“Huh?”  
“I was wondering if I will see flowers when I will be looking on the deck.”  
“Sleep, pervert cook!”  
“Night!”  
“Night!”

 

The next day Sanji was wrecked but happy, he was moving slowly but whistling. One by one the others got up. He almost dropped a plate when he heard Chopper yelling.  
“OMG ZORRO!”  
He looked outside the kitchen and saw all the crew around Zoro, the marimo was working out with his back at the kitchen, SHIRTLESS.


End file.
